NightStalkers
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: Skulduggery thought that leaving Valkyrie was a good idea, Well lets see how he reacts when he finally returns to...well this.
1. Rewritten

HI people :) /waves

i have decided to re-write this story because i felt that it was going no where at all! D:

the first chapter will be the same as the last first chapter but the rest will be deleted and changed. the plot will kind of be the same but changed and most of the OC characters will still be in it of course :)

please review :) it would be a great help ;D


	2. Why did he leave?

Hi.......now the reason i wrote this was because i read a SP fanfic called 'Twenty years later' and it inspired me to write this.

Changes: wont be updated for a while because my friend is helping me write it

Valduggery drabbles should be updated soon i finally have some new idea's.

I found an old story of mine its a SP fanfic called 'The infected girl' for people who have read it i will try and update it soon i just forgot about it

My name is no longer Ocean109 its changed.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this story

* * *

Valkyrie picked up the note with shaky hands and read the note again.

_Dear Valkyrie,_

_First of all am sorry, I never meant it to be this way but you deserve a normal life, your only 15 and you need to live your life they way you want without getting killed nearly everyday, I enjoyed being your partner and it was a pleasure knowing you and I hope that one day you will be happy. I couldn't come and say goodbye because I knew it would be to hard for the both of us. Am leaving I want be coming back and you want be able to contact me, Enjoy your life._

_Goodbye, Skulduggery pleasant._

Valkyrie held the note close to her and fell onto her bed, crying into the pillow. Why would he do this? She kept on mumbling to herself. Her hands scrunched up the piece of paperand she held it close the where her heart was, where the pain was.

Valkyrie cried that whole night never falling asleep….never moving

Skulduggery pleasant was gone.

(NEXT DAY)

Valkyrie hadn't fallen asleep that night and when she realised it was morning she scowled. Today was meant to be a good day but it felt to be the worst.

Today was Valkyrie's birthday.

Valkyrie forced herself out of bed and turned to look in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had purple circles under her eyes. She looked dead. Valkyrie slumped back onto the bed. A soft knock echoed though her room and Valkyrie rolled of her bed landing with a thump. Valkyrie got up slowly as if her body was in pain and saw Tanith Low on the other side of her window.

Valkyrie forced a small smile and opened her window. Once she did Tanith leaped into the room and tackled her with a massive hug. Valkyrie hugged her back with much force and then started crying. Tanith stroked her hair and soothed her making her feel a little better.

"He's gone" Valkyrie muttered.

"Shhhss its ok, he's a bloody jerk" Valkyrie slightly smiled.

"I don't understand"

"He thought he was being smart by leaving, but to tell you the truth he was being a bloody dickhead". Tanith said. Tanith broke the hug and gripped Valkyrie's shoulders.

"But today isn't about him, Its about you HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Tanith said with a smile and Valkyrie forced a smile onto her face. Tanith pulled something out of her coat. It was a long wooden box and she handed it to Valkyrie. Valkyrie careful placed the box onto her bed and forced it open.

"Just because he left, doesn't mean you have to stop doing magic" Tanith said firmly. Valkyrie looked at the object inside the box. It was a sword, The handle was black and had a good grip, the sword was sharp and was silver with one black swirl.

"Tanith its beautiful thankyou" Valkyrie whispered and gave Tanith a hug.

"We going to Gordon's house, everyone will be there" Tanith said with a grin. Valkyrie didn't say anything and just nodded.

The rode on Tanith's motorbike leaving the reflection at the house to stay with the parents and they soon arrived at Gordon's estate. Valkyrie slumped of the motorbike and looked down at her dress. Tanith had forced Valkyrie to wear a dress and Valkyrie admitted it looked nice. It was purple and went up to her knees, it was made out of a soft fabric and felt nice on her skin. The walked into the house and once Valkyrie stepped into the hallway she was embrace in a huge hug.

"Happy birthday!" Ghastly said and Valkyrie laughed.

"Thanks" Valkyrie couldn't let people suffer because of her bad mood. She would act happy today and not think about Skulduggery, for her friends.

"This is from us" Ghastly said, handing Valkyrie a small sized box. Valkyrie opened it curiously and gasped at what was inside, It was a pair of dark purple diamond earrings with a matching necklace. Valkyrie placed the box down carefully and gave Ghastly another hug. Ghastly took the box and pulled out the necklace, Valkyrie turned around and Ghastly placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks!" Valkyrie said and then frowned "Whose us?"

Ghastly slightly hesitated "I hope you don't mind but my niece is staying with me for a while, she helped me pick out the earrings and necklace".

"Well tell her thanks" Ghastly rubbed the back of his neck.

"umm I also hope you don't mind but she's here" Ghastly said. Valkyrie smiled again and walked into the lounge room. Fletcher was there and he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. China said a polite hello and gave her a friendly hug.

That's when Valkyrie saw Ghastly's niece. She was standing in the fair corner and was talking to Ghastly. She had dark green hair with black highlights, She was about the same age as Valkyrie and had the same skin tone but she was a bit more pale. She was wearing a black dress with black boots and a sleeveless vest. Around her neck was a silver chain and a massive dark green diamond. Valkyrie made her way over and the girl turned to Valkyrie and smiled. Valkyrie was stunned by the girls eyes which were a light purple.

"Hi you must be Valkyrie Cain, Happy birthday" The girl spoke with a smooth Scottish accent.

"Thanks, its nice to meet you-" The girl smiled and gave Valkyrie a friendly hug.

"Names Pip Nature". She said with a smile, Valkyrie forced a smile and slowly walked of into the kitchen. The party was actually good, people laughed and talked and had fun. Valkyrie walked upstairs and found herself on the balcony but someone else was there.

"Pip?" Valkyrie asked. Pip gracefully turned and went to say something but stopped.

"Hi" She said simply.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah just needed some air, come join me?" Pip asked kindly and patted the space next to her on the bench she was sitting on. Valkyrie hesitated but sat down next to the green girl

"Am sorry" Pip said.

"About what?"

"I heard about Skulduggery"

"Oh.." Valkyrie felt that pain in her chest again and she was nearly on the verge of tears.

"I know its hard…losing someone who meant a lot to you" Pip whispered.

"Did you know skulduggery?"

"Yeah, my family use to live near Ghastly's shop, I would go there every weekend. One time I meet Skulduggery and we got along great!. Soon my parents wanted me to learn magic but we couldn't find a teacher, so next time I saw Skulduggery I told him about it and he offered to train me every weekend". Valkyrie let all the information sink in before she continued.

"My family can wield all sorts of magic its kinda hard to choose"

"What are you? Elemental, Necromancer?"

"What if I was both?"

"How are you both?!"

"My dad was a Necromancer and my mum was a Elemental so am both" Pip looked down at her necklace and touched it. The green diamond turned black and shadows started flowing out of it. Valkyrie watched with amusement and when Pip touched the necklace again it turned back to its normal colour and the shadows faded away.

"Skulduggery helped me with becoming an Elemental but he couldn't help me with Necromancer, my dad tried helping as much as he could but he was always busy plus my mum also had the ability to see the future giving me the gift as well. "

Valkyrie was now on the verge of tears and had to told back a sob.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it sometimes sucks knowing what will happen, plus they come randomly and can be about anything. Skulduggery tried to help me with this gift but it was kinda hard. We become pretty close but then I had to leave"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Parents job, they travel the world a lot so I left leaving everything I cared about behind. But every since my sixteenth birthday I decided to visit my dear uncle and I think I might be staying" Pip smiled and then her smiled dropped when she looked at Valkyrie.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" Pip whispered. Valkyrie hadn't realised she was crying until the tear fell onto her hand.

"Its fine, I just miss him" Valkyrie sobbed.

"He was an idiot to think leaving would stop you from being apart of the magic world, your were born to do this and he cant stop that by leaving, what a dickhead". Pip hissed. Valkyrie slightly laughed.

"I miss him but a part of me hates him for leaving".

"Its OK to hate him" Pip whispered.

Valkyrie didn't say anything and they both sat there in comfortable silence. The hadn't notice the door to the balcony open and both girls jumped when Ghastly spoke calmly to them.

"Valkyrie?".

"Yeah?". Ghastly placed his hand into his jacket and pulled out a small box.

"Skulduggery asked me to give this to you" Ghastly said quietly. Valkyrie took it desperately but slowly and carefully turned the box in her hands as if it was priceless. She opened it and her eyes went wide. Inside was a silver locket with white swirls and on the inside you could put a picture in it. It looked priceless. Valkyrie clutched it to her chest where her heart was and cried. She felt arms wrap around her and at first she thought it was Ghastly but then realized it was Pip. She melted into the embrace and just cried.

Why did he leave………..


	3. Its been a while

**2 years later**

The slim figure moved gracefully around the room and eyed every corner carefully. Their purple eyes slightly widened at the sight of the dead body on the floor.

The body was sickly pale and a massive chunk of skin was missing from their neck and was covered in dark dried blood. They lied in their own pile of blood and smelt badly.

The colour of the walls were a bright white which hurt the girls eyes but now it was decorated with dark blood and there were faint scratches on the wall as if someone had just dragged there nails along the paint.

The entire room was a complete mess. The couches had been turned on there side and there was glass littering the polished floors. Bookcases had fallen over with books scattered across the room.

The large window that let all the light in had been completely smashed and the girl had to watch her step as she moved carefully around the dead body.

The girls hair was an odd dark green colour with black highlights. She had shockingly purple eyes and a light tone to her skin. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she wore black clothes that were made no other then her uncle Ghastly Bespoke.

It was simple tight black pants that were tucked into long dark green boots. She wore a light green tank top with a black vest over it. A holster was strapped to her shoulder which help a black sleek gun which was hidden under her black trench coat.

Pip Nature kneeled down near the rotted body and poked the part of the neck that had the massive chunk of flesh missing with gloved hands.

"Thoughts?" She asked the figure in the corner. The figure moved towards her and showed it to be the famous Valkyrie Cain who wore protective clothing as well but had chosen the colour of just back. A sword was strapped to her waist.

"Another Vampire attack" The eighteen year old muttered and glanced down at the body sadly.

Pip shook her head and stood up besides her partner. "This is the third vampire attack in two weeks!" She growled. Valkyrie nodded.

"We need to get the body to Kenspeckle soon" Valkyrie told her and went to leave the room but paused and a disgusted look appeared on her face "Remus Crux is here…"She finally said and stepped back as the detective himself came walking though.

"Are you two done yet?" He growled and looked around the room. Pip shrugged

"And good morning to you!" Pip said sarcastically and skipped over to him.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm" He spat and crossed his arms.

"Oh because you have so much work to do" She shot back.

"I am the head detective Miss Nature" There was a silence that filled the room and a few moments later Pip and Valkyrie burst into laughter. They clutched at each other to keep themselves standing. Crux scowled and struck his weak chin in the air before storming out of the room.

"Come on" Pip said and grasped Valkyrie's arm. The necklace around Pip's neck turned black and shadows begun to consume them both. They disappeared and soon they were in Valkyrie's mansion.

"Three vampire attacks in one week. We need to find out if there's been anymore Vampire activity around the area". Valkyrie sat down and flipped though a thick file.

"They all died the same way also. Bite to the neck" Pip joined Valkyrie on the couch and handed her one of the medical reports Kenspeckle Grouse had written down.

"Its probably some vampire on the loose" Valkyrie mumbled and rubbed her temples. She tried remembering the last time she had gotten any decent sleep.

"We'll look into it more tomorrow. Your tired" Pip helped Valkyrie up and they both headed up the stairs quietly. They went into there own rooms and Valkyrie was asleep once her head hit the pillow.

"Its strange" Pip muttered into the phone. "there just random attacks on random people. Tomorrow were going to go look around for any vampire activity"

"Its probably just some Vampire whose thirsty for blood" The person on the other line said.

"That's the thing though. Its during the day also not just at night"

"Vampires causing trouble again" Ghastly muttered and sighed. "There's a good chance it could be that Vampire Dusk"

"But Why would Dusk randomly attack people? Last I heard he was sent to that prison in London"

"Then I'm not to sure"

There was a silence between the two and Pip rubbed her forehead. She put away the files that she had been reading. She bit her lip and spoke into the phone.

"Have you heard anything from him lately.." Pip whispered.

"Im afraid not. The last time I spoke to him was about a month ago"

"So he's willing to speak to you but not Valkyrie" Pip growled.

"You say that every time you ask"

"Its unfair though! She was pretty depressed after he left. The least he could do is send a post card or something!" She growled.

"I know but its to painful for him"

"Well sheds no longer fifteen is she? She's an adult now! So Skulduggery shouldn't have to worry anymore.."

"I know Pip I know.." Pip sighed and looked at her clock.

"I better go"

"Alright. Be careful tomorrow"

Pip smiled "I will. Goodnight Ghastly"

"Goodnight" Pip hung up the phone and got underneath her white sheets before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The peaceful night was broken when Valkyrie heard a bloody scream coming from her friends room. Valkyrie swung back her bed covers and raced to her friends room.

Pip's whole body was shaking and her eyes were completely black. She was screaming in words and Valkyrie couldn't make them out. Valkyrie grasped her friends arms and forced her to lie down properly on her bed. Pip stopped shaking and her voice lowered into mumbles. Her body finally relaxed and then her eyes shot open.

"Pip" Valkyrie said softly and brushed some hair out of her friends face. "Are you OK?" She asked in deep concern.

"I'm fine. Just another vision" She panted.

"Vampires?"

Pip nodded and leaned back into her bed. "Another Vampire attack….but that wasn't all I saw"

"What was it?" Valkyrie leaned in and bit her lip. Pip looked at her with sadness in her eyes and grabbed Valkyrie's hand.

"Skulduggery is back" She whispered.


	4. Kick to the face

Sanctuary residents flattened themselves against the wall to avoid Valkyrie crashing into them. Pip mumbled an apology as she walked past, hurrying her pace to keep up with Valkyrie's long strides.

"The future changes all the time," Pip mumbled hopefully. Valkyrie's pace didn't slow down.

"That doesn't change the fact that there's still a _chance _of him returning. He has a lot to explain for, than I'm going to kick him in the face."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Your right. I'll trip him and _then_ kick him while he's down." Pip sighed. Valkyrie ignored Tipstaff, who came over and attempted to console her into calming down. He was ignored and Valkyrie stormed into the Grand Mages office despite Tipstaffs orders of stopping.

However, it wasn't Erskine Ravel who was there, but Ghastly Bespoke. The tailor stared, looked at Valkyrie. When she didn't say anything he turned to look at his niece for an explanation for the sudden intrusion.

Pip sighed. "I had a vision."

Concern flashed in his eyes. "Is it another vampire attack?"

"No," Valkyrie interrupted, frowning. "It was of Skulduggery returning." Before she could say anything else. Pip moved past her so that she was standing in front of her uncle.

"You told me you hadn't heard from him," She mumbled. "Were you lying?"

"Of course not. Like I said, the last I heard from him was around a month ago. He didn't mention anything about returning."

"Well he just might!" Valkyrie growled. Pip rested her hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed.

"We could use his he-"

"_Don't you dare!" _She warned but softened her tone when Pip flinched. "We can do this without him. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ghastly raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't make a dramatic entrance just for Skulduggery?"

"If he does come back and return here. You'll no doubt hire him as a detective again right? Don't give him our case. We can handle it perfectly fine on our own and if he wants to come talk to me, he can bloody well do it without sending a _bloody letter_." Without waiting for a reply Valkyrie turned and stormed out the room.

"Doctor Eli Jives. Expert in biology and knowledgeable with Science magic," Dr Nye said in it's high voice. "Died from blood loss." Dr Nye was leering over Pip's shoulder while she once more observed the body. Valkyrie was off to the side listening in. She couldn't understand how Pip could stand being in such close proximity with something as vile as Nye. Though she supposed that was just in her nature. Pip was more than aware of the things that Nye had done, having been told several times by Ghastly that it wasn't to be trusted but Pip wasn't one to judge people on past deeds, especially if she wasn't involved. Pip wasn't even born during the war and as long as Nye hadn't physically harmed anyone close to her, Pip was fine being in its presence.

She was to forgiving, to accepting and Valkyrie worried that it would prove to be more of a weakness than a strength.

Valkyrie wondered how Skulduggery would react to Dr Nye. They still had kenspeckle but he preferred his own private space and didn't want to work for the sanctuary. When the three new mages had been elected everyone had been shocked and appalled when Madam Mist had introduced Dr Nye as the new sanctuary Doctor. Skulduggery would no doubt be annoyed, maybe even pissed at this fact.

No.

She shouldn't be thinking about him, not now, not when they had a case to solve. She would grumble about him later.

"Well," Pip said. "We finally have the identity. Apparently he'd recently been transferred from London. Which is why we hadn't heard of him. Most people we've asked can only tell us that he was working on something before he died. We're still unaware of what though."

They left the medical bay. "All of the victims have been attacked during the day. This means that it isn't just some vampire on the loose. They've all died the same way. They could somehow be connected."

"I've asked Ghastly to put out word. We'll see if anyone comes to us." Pip opened the door for her than followed through.

"Do me a favour?" Valkyrie asked, pulling out her mobile. "Go ask China, see if she's heard anything." Her finger tips were already flying across her phone.

"All on my lonesome? And were will you be heading off to Miss Cain?" Valkyrie smiled, pecked her friend on the cheek.

"Coffee," She said. "I'm going to get coffee."

Pip laughed and watched Valkyrie go. She didn't need to ask to know what that meant. Either Valkyrie was truly going to go and get coffee or….

She was going to go talk to Fletcher Renn.

* * *

It was oh so tempting for Pip to sit down and read the day away but they needed to solve this case and Valkyrie had asked as a favour. Maybe if her talk with China didn't drag on as long, she could grab a book and get it started before reporting back to Valkyrie.

Her and Fletcher weren't dating. That relationship had ended a few months after Skulduggery had left. It had been painful for them both but Pip was glad that in the last year they were becoming friends again. It was time like these that Pip knew Valkyrie was going to Fletcher for comfort, a small talk and a nice cup of coffee. Pip could've been jealous but she knew that Valkyrie was aware that she already knew how she felt and would no doubt confirm her thoughts later that night. Over a nice _tub _of ice-cream.

She could hear China's soft voice now but Pip froze, a gasp already making its way out of her mouth. Her eyes wide with shock, Pip took in the familiarity of the dark blue suit. One that had no doubt been made by her uncle.

And when that clean, familiar skull turned to look at her. That's when she screamed.

* * *

"That's all there is to it," Valkyrie finished. Fletcher Renn, hair the same as always, smirked.

"I'm surprised you haven't confronted him yet." He took a drink from his cola.

"That's if he even comes. I really hope he doesn't." Suddenly Fletcher no longer looked amused, but concerned.

"Valkyrie, you're going to have to confront him sooner than later."

"I really don't feel like punching him in the face. I don't want to but I'm…"

"Angry? Furious? It's ok to feel that way Valkyrie." Valkyrie paused to observe Fletcher. She hadn't realised it but he had matured during the last two years. How hadn't she noticed a major change in his character?

"It was his decision. I just can't believe that he left me a note instead of confronting me and not being able to protect me? What the hell was that all about? I've fought monsters! I've defeated a half god for Christ sakes!"

Fletcher leaned forward, his voice nothing but a whisper. It was soft and gentle. "You should be asking him, not me."

* * *

Pip's first reaction wasn't to yell curses and slap him for what he had done to Valkyrie. It didn't even occur to her that she should have been furious but she had missed him and soon she found herself running up to him and wrapping her arms around his slim frame.

"Your back!" She exclaimed.

"Pip Nature, what a pleasant surprise." He said, returning her embrace. China smirked and disappeared into her library.

Pip stepped back from him and smiled. Her smile immediately dropped when she realised that her vision had been true. Which meant that Valkyrie wasn't going to be pleased.

"Now I know I usually get that reaction from a lot of people but I expected you to be happy to see me, I'm hurt." He sighed dramatically and placed his hand over where his heart should have been.

"It's not that but Val-"

"Will no doubt want to kill me. Anything else?"

"You know I'm friends with her then?"

"Also the fact that you both work at the sanctuary as detectives? Me and Ghastly aren't old friends for nothing, Pip."

"Speaking of which," China Sorrows said. Interrupting the conversation with such grace and elegance it almost made Pip blush. "There is something you wish to ask?"

"The vampire killings. Heard anything that may be useful?"

Before a word could pass her lips, Skulduggery interrupted.

"Actually, the reason for my great return. Dusk escaped from the sanctuary in London."

"_What?!_ How?"

"There was reports of a vampire raid. They forced themselves in and escaped with Dusk. Ten cleavers dead, five mages murdered, over twenty of us injured. I was to inform your uncle about this, I've been sent by the London Sanctuary."

Before Pip could question him he interrupted her.

"I haven't been with them for very long. So Tanith doesn't know, last I heard she'd been here, visiting Valkyrie and Ghastly no doubt."

Pip narrowed her eyes and her anger finally bubbled to the surface.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that you don't even plan on seeing Valkyrie?"

"I never told you such a thing. Of course I'm going to see her. She's no doubt furious at me and we're bound to bump into each other sooner or later." He turned away from her to look at China and tilted his head.

"Tell us what you know," He asked.

"Hold it!" Pip warned and stepped between the two. "This is are case! And Valkyrie specifically told Ghastly not to let you take it." Already Pip could feel guilt building in her chest but that still didn't stop the anger she felt for her best friend. "I'm really glad your back and it's great seeing you again but I suggest you talk to Valkyrie before you decide to do anything."

"I've already decided. The London Sanctuary has entrusted me to bring Dusk back, I'm going to. We can discuss this later when we both see Valkyrie," All hopes of convincing him otherwise vanished from her mind and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine," She mumbled. "Tell us what you know China."

"There was a small rumour going around that the _Purebloods_ have returned. I thought it was insignificant until I heard about the vampires going around slaughtering people."

Skulduggery titled his head thoughtfully.

Pip however felt confused. "Eh…Purebloods?"

"They are a group of vampires that Mevolent had at his disposal during the war. They vanished after his defeat. I haven't heard of them since," Skulduggery said.

"They are recruiting once again. You and I both know how bloodthirsty they can get. They are considered the most dangerous of vampires and powerful and this time," China clasped her delicate hands in front of her, "they will no doubt want to destroy the Sanctuary."

* * *

*ducks head in shame* I've lost count of how long it's taken me to update this...my bad!

It's short and there are no doubt spelling and grammar mistakes...but you'll forgive me?

right? O.o

Heh...

So, obviously things are very different from the books. Tanith is fine and Kenspeckle is still alive! Yay?:D

I know that Dr Nye has done some pretty horrible things but I felt that at least _someone _should tolerate his presence in my story :D

Love for all the characters!


	5. Knock Knock

"So tell me," Skulduggery asked as him and Pip descended the stairs, "anything I should know about? Has anything exciting happened in my absence?" Pip laughed and nibbled on her lip, honestly trying to think of certain events that she could inform him about. He obviously already knew about her uncle's new position, how Valkyrie and her had been working as detectives for quite some time. Pip could've told him little personal things that had happened to Valkyrie, her breakup with Fletcher for instance but she figured that if they ever got around to talking that Valkyrie could tell her himself. It would give them something to discuss instead of Skulduggery having to avoid Valkyrie's fists.

"Nothing much really. Ghastly probably already told you everything that's happened. Dr Nye is the new Sanctuary doctor, did you know that?" His skull snapped to stare at her and he didn't need to have facial features for Pip to know that he was surprised and no doubt furious.

"That's _ridiculous! _How could of the Elders agreed to this?"

Pip decided to leave out certain details. Like how she didn't mind being in its presence or how she would sometimes laugh at its dry humour and some of the insults it would throw at her.

"His skills are almost as good as Kenspeckle's," She soothed, lightly patting his shoulder. "Kenspeckle doesn't wish to work for the Sanctuary. Besides, Madam Mist was the one who brought him in and I can assure you that it took her days to even get them to consider." Her phone started to buzz in her pocket and she answered, half expecting it to be Valkyrie but was surprised by the private number that flashed.

She spoke into the phone quietly while trailing behind Skulduggery, following him to his sleek and beautiful Bentley. She hung up.

"I would love to ensure that Valkyrie doesn't kill you but that was my mentor. He's requested to meet me somewhere."

"Solomon Wreath, no doubt?" Skulduggery mused.

Pip laughed. "How did you know?"

"Solomon still teaches Valkyrie doesn't he? He no doubt convinced you to be his student as well." He took out his car keys. "Need a lift?"

"Yes please!" She beamed. "Bus service is so awful these days." Skulduggery opened the door for her than went around to his own side.

"If it's any constellation, you were a better teacher."

"I believe you but you're only complimenting me because I'm giving you a lift," He said as she buckled up.

"I could always catch a bus..So you could...Maybe stop stalling and visit Valkyrie?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll see her later. It's one of those days were I feel I'm going to have to punch someone in the face sooner or later. Besides, I haven't seen Solomon in a _long_ time."

* * *

The sun was already touching the horizon by the time Valkyrie said goodbye to Fletcher. She had already checked her phone several times and was a little concerned when nothing appeared. Pip hadn't checked in yet which meant she was either caught up chatting with China or she had gotten her nose stuck in a book.

Luckily Fletcher had offered to teleport her home and Valkyrie took comfort in something that use to be so familiar, travelling from one place to the next in a blink of an eye. Valkyrie was halfway up her driveway when she noticed something, something that shouldn't be there.

Her front door was jarred open.

Instantly she tried not to panic. Either the intruder was clumsy and had accidentally left it open in their hurry. Or something had left it that way on purpose, inviting her into their trap. She almost hesitated but the familiar weight of her sword gave her confidence. Creeping into her own house, Valkyrie was relieved to find that they hadn't trashed the place. Valkyrie gripped the handle on her sword, and scooped out her living room before peeking into the kitchen to make sure it was safe. It was almost as if someone had their gaze on her as she did this and Valkyrie couldn't help the goose bumps that had risen on her skin. It was deathly silent and Valkyrie intended to keep it this way as she climbed the stairs. The corner of the hallway rug had been flipped over and the door to her uncle's study was wide open, the light switched in.

On the count of three, Valkyrie burst into the room. Fire in hand, ready to defend with sword if necessary. She was once again met with silence. Just as she begun to relax, a hand reached out from behind her and attacked.

* * *

The Bentley drove off and Pip waved goodbye, watching as it drove off into the sunset. It had started to drizzle with rain and Pip grumbled for not remembering to bring an umbrella. However that didn't matter, because as soon as it touched her it stopped because someone was holding an umbrella over her head. She looked at the owner's hand, the black colour of their suit and then looked up into the face of Solomon Wreath. Pip beamed up at him.

"Perfect timing!" She cheered. He didn't exactly smile but Pip swore he saw his lips twitch.

"Indeed. Was it just my imagination or was that Skulduggery's Bentley driving off into the sunset?" He mused.

"It most certainly was. You should consider yourself lucky; I think he wanted to punch you." She warned.

"Me? Whatever for? Skulduggery and I are the best of comrades," He mocked a light tone to his voice.

"Yes because normal friends greet each other with punches."

"We're not exactly normal." Pip laughed but had to stop. She always got caught up around him and Pip worried about the bubbly feeling she was getting in her chest.

"You wanted to talk," Pip quickly said.

"Well, we are already doing that part," Pip elbowed him, "but there was a certain topic I wished to discuss."

* * *

If it wasn't for the protection of her collar, her attacker would have no doubt tried to snap her neck. Valkyrie twisted, knocking the hand away from her and jumping back to give herself some room and to observe her intruder. They didn't give her a moment to gather her wits and tackled her into a bookshelf, books being knocked over, one of them even hitting her on the head. Valkyrie growled and pushed at the space between them and hurtled the person halfway across the room. But they twisted mid-flip and landed gracefully on their feet. A grace that was only capable by...

_Vampire!_ Valkyrie thought. No doubt the one that was responsible for the murders! The vampire was slim and lanky, ragged black hair covering his face, covering his wicked grin. He leaped and Valkyrie didn't have time to raise her arms before he firmly planted his hands on her shoulders and smashed her into her uncle's desk. Valkyrie used the surface to roll away from the vampire and slashed, her sword almost slicing his palm open. He dodged and maneuvered away from her attacks but he underestimated the space he had away from her sword and growled when it sliced up his arm, blood trickling down his pale skin.

"You sneaky wench!" He howled but had to dodge to avoid Valkyrie's fireball. He picked up her lamp and ditched it at her. Valkyrie dodged it but noticed the distraction to late when the vampire tightly clasped her wrist, pulling the sword away from his face and roughly shoved her into the wall. With both hands in his grasp, he shoved a knee between her legs.

"I can't wait to taste your blood," He sneered.

"Just like you did with the others?" She questioned. He gave her a bitter laugh.

"I wasn't the one who did that but I've heard you've been looking for them. Can't have you puttin' away my poor friends."

"Don't worry. Once I've finished with you I'll be sure to go greet them." She spat sarcastically.

"Oh my, you are a feisty one Miss Cain. We know _everything_ about you."

"Everything?" Valkyrie mumbled, wiggling her wrists. "So you're aware I'm not just an elemental?"

"_What?"_ He hissed and looked at her hands, realising his mistake to late. Valkyrie flicked her wrist and tendrils of shadows wrapped around his ankles and flung him halfway throw her window.

"You should really keep a track of time," He hissed, blood spilling through his t-shirt. He gave her a crazed smile and Valkyrie looked behind him, through the window as darkness finally took over.

Valkyrie could only watch in horror as he shredded his human disguise in one smooth motion, only to reveal the hideous beast underneath. The vampire snapped his jaws at her and Valkyrie had to duck and roll to avoid its claws. He rebounded against the wall, chased after her but Valkyrie turned around to face it and just as it snapped near her face a fireball was hurtled into its neck. He roared and backed off. Valkyrie turned and ran towards the door. She needed bigger space to fight the vampire and the study was to cramped for such a fight. Unfortunately she forgot how fast they were and realised too late when it knocked her down onto her stomach, clawing into her back, searching for blood. It dug its claws into her hair and repeatedly started to bang her face into the floor, trying to knock her out.

She began to feel dizzy, darkness creeping at the edge of her vision. But then the door banged open and the weight on her back was removed. She tried to look up at her savior but her vision was beginning to blur and then she was finally engulfed in black.

* * *

"How goes the investigating?" Solomon asked later. Pip was still processing everything he had just informed her about, whether she should discuss it with Valkyrie. Maybe even confide in Skulduggery about it. Solomon must have had means behind why he only requested her but she needed to know. When Pip realised she had yet to answer his question she replied with,

"I'm not sure. We think we have a connection but the identities are still left unsolved."

"A pity. However not something you can't solve." Pip nodded and offered him a smile without saying anything in response. When it started to turn awkward, Solomon slowly reached out and touched her shoulder. It gave her tingles.

"You will consider what I said," It wasn't a question, but a firm statement. One that Pip would definitely need to go over later.

"I don't understand why you couldn't tell Valkyrie," She questioned, completely aware that he was still touching her.

"With the return of Skulduggery, she will no doubt be…occupied soon, especially with the investigation. He will no doubt want to help her."

"Oh? What about me? Isn't this my case to?" He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You're so fragile, I would very much prefer if you went with me on this. Than get risked of being killed by a vampire." He softly stroked her cheek. Pip wanted to flinch, thinking that he was calling her weak but was too distracted by his surprise touch.

By the time she finally came too, Solomon had disappeared, mist of shadows left in his wake.

"Well," Pip mumbled, "that sucks."

* * *

"Thank god you called!" Pip exclaimed. She hurried over to Valkyrie's unconscious body and sighed in relief. There weren't any fatal wounds but her poor friend's face had been badly beaten and bruised. Pip softly stroked her cheek and then turned towards her friend's savior.

"Perfect timing as always," Pip mumbled.

"Of course," Skulduggery Pleasant said. "I called the Sanctuary. They will be here in around ten minutes to come and collect the vampire." He titled his head towards the corner of the lounge room. The vampire was slumped there, unconscious, bones broken in several places.

"He's definitely connected to our case," Pip confirmed, sending the vampire a glare in her friends defiance. "He must have found out we were looking for suspects and decided to get her before _we_ got him."

"We can question him tomorrow," He said with a firm nod. Pip observed as he walked over to his unconscious friend and how he softly placed a stray hair behind her ear. He stroked her bruised cheek and Pip felt that she was intruding on a moment.

"She looks peaceful but I doubt she will be when she wakes up." He touched her cheek one more time and then headed up stairs, Pip following him up.

"I'll try and fix the window," He suggested. "Seems that's all I do at this house." Pip didn't understand the inside joke but laughed anyway.

"Maybe when Valkyrie sees she'll forgive you," Pip said lightly.

"One can certainly hope."

"It's _you_," Their now consciousness friend mumbled from the doorway.

* * *

I'm sure _some_ of you saw this coming right? I was really tempted _not_ to end it like this but oh well.

I've already begun writing the next chapter but I can't promise when I'll update it. Or though I did have this chapter finished right after I published the last one

But I thought I'd leave you guys hanging for a bi-

*Ducks* Sorry!

Lots of love! :D


End file.
